The Teacher
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Kebahagiaan bukanlah hal yang mudah dicari, ataupun sulit ditemukan. Terkadang kebahagiaan datang dengan sendirinya dari hal yang kita anggap biasa saja.


**The Teacher**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem Shinigami-san sama Aguri sensei aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan, Human!Koro-sensei, Death Chara, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne!

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"Kebahagiaan bukanlah hal yang mudah dicari, ataupun sulit ditemukan. Terkadang kebahagiaan datang dengan sendirinya dari hal yang kita anggap biasa saja."_

 **Author POV**

Hari itu, Sang Guru bertemu dengannya. Dia yang dijuluki Sang Kematian, yang kini menjadi kelinci percobaan anti-matter pada manusia oleh tunangannya. Sang Guru, Yukimura Aguri, menyapanya dengan ramah. Senyum yang biasa dia berikan pada siapa saja, tanpa menganggap orang yang ada di balik kaca dalam sel tempat di mana mereka hanya berdua itu adalah seorang pembunuh berbakat yang sudah mencabut begitu banyak nyawa.

 _"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Sang Guru. Mungkin dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan, namun sebuah gurat terkejut terbersit sesaat di raut wajah yang seolah tak menunjukan ekspresi selain keramahan yang membuat tenang semua orang.

 _"Wah, ternyata kau lebih ramah dari yang kuduga!"_

Aguri memang wanita yang polos. Di balik wajah dan tingkah lakunya yang sangat ekspresif dan mudah ditebak, Aguri sangat memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia mampu membaca seseorang dengan kepolosannya, mampu memberi penilaian yang _tepat_.

Sang Kematian tak begitu memperhatikannya, dengan selera yang terkesan 'norak' Aguri tetap bertahan dengan segala kebiasaannya yang membuat Sang Kematian pun mengernyit dalam hati dan kalimat _sarkastik_ nan manisnya.

 _"Lagi-lagi selera bajumu sangat sempurna ya, Aguri?"_

Tapi setajam apapun ucapan Sang Kematian, Aguri tetap tersenyum seperti biasa atau merengut dengan manisnya antara malu dan sebal.

 _"Yah, habisnya ini merek baju favoritku, tapi kau dan murid-muridku juga tidak menyukainya."_

Sang Guru adalah wanita yang penuh semangat, meski nyaris seluruh harinya digunakan untuk bekerja di dua tempat yang sangat berbeda sekaligus. Tanpa kesulitan Aguri mengatur kedua pekerjaannya tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

 _"Salah. Bukan begitu, kau harus menambahkan persamaannya seperti ini agar soalnya tidak terlalu mudah untuk anak ynag akan mengikuti tes ujian masuk."_

Meski Aguri bukan seorang guru yang hebat, dan sering kali membutuhkan bantuan Sang Kematian untuk sekedar membuatkan soal untuk murid-murid kelas E di Kunogigaoka tempatnya mengajar, namun Aguri setidaknya mengajarkan beberapa hal penting pada Sang Kematian.

 _"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi guru. Karena dulu seorang murid yang sudah kudidik dan kukembangkan malah mengkhianatiku dan membuatku ada di sini."_

Sungguh, hanya dengan senyuman dan pengertian, Aguri membuat Sang Kematian tertegun untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

 _"Mungkin, muridmu itu hanya ingin kau melihatnya saja."_

Meski pada akhirnya Sang Kematian tetap mengabaikan segala yang _diberikan_ oleh Aguri, wanita yang berprofesi utama sebagai seorang guru itu tetap tidak berubah. Bahkan kali ini, Sang Guru _mengajarkan_ bagaimana caranya _melihat_ orang lain. Aguri memperlakukannya seperti manusia biasa, seakan tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dan kekuatan seperti apa yang ada dalam diri Sang Kematian. Sesuatu yang hanya Aguri seorang, yang melakukannya pada Sang Kematian.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah saling berbagi _kebahagiaan_ bersama, dengan cara yang berbeda. Sang Guru dan Sang Kematian, saling memberi kebahagiaan satu sama lain hanya dengan hal-hal yang _normal_ dilakukan oleh orang lain.

Sang Kematian yang merasakan kebahagiaan saat Aguri tepat melihat ke dalam matanya, menyadari seperti apa rasanya saat seseorang benar-benar menatapmu, melihatmu. Yang tidak dia sadari, bahwa Aguri _selalu_ melihatnya sebagai seorang manusia, manusia biasa tanpa embel-embel "Shinigami" maupun "Sang Kematian" itu sendiri seperti yang dilakukan semua orang padanya. Aguri melihatnya tanpa rasa takut, begitu tenang sekalipun wanita itu jelas _mengetahui_ siapa dirinya.

Sementara Aguri, mengatakannya dengan jelas.

 _"Kumohon.. aku masih ingin bersama Shinigami-san yang selama ini membuatku bahagia!"_

Sekalipun balasan yang dia peroleh melukainya, meskipun air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Pada akhirnya Aguri tetap pada keinginannya, untuk menyelamatkan Sang Kematian.

 _"Karena aku tahu, aku takkan bisa menghentikanmu jika hanya berteriak."_

Ya, Yukimura Aguri berhasil. Sang Guru berhasil menghentikan Sang Kematian untuk menjadi _monster_ yang sesungguhnya. Dengan apa yang diyakininya, Yukimura Aguri benar-benar sudah merubah Sang Kematian dengan sebuah penyesalan.

 _"Tidak masalah jika aku mati demi dirimu."_

Bahkan Sang Guru tetap tersenyum tulus, begitu tulus sampai saat terakhirnya. Sang Guru tetap mempercayainya, sekalipun yang ada di hadapannya adalah penipu ulung dan seorang yang begitu manipulatif. Aguri selalu berusaha membuka celah dari Sang Kematian yang begitu menutup rapat dengan membenci dunia.

 ** _"Sungguh tentakel yang lembut. Dengan tentakel ini, kau pasti bisa menjadi guru yang hebat."_**

Aguri pernah meminta satu hal pada Sang Kematian, sebuah hal yang sederhana namun nyaris mustahil dilakukan. Dan dengan kekuatan yang diperolehnya dari penyiksaan panjang, permintaan Aguri bisa diwujudkan. Kali ini, permintaan terakhir Aguri untuk sisa setahun hidup makhluk yang ada di sisi Sang Guru itu agar dihabiskan bersama para muridnya.

Di hembus akhir nafas wanita Yukimura, Sang Kematian dengan wujud barunya mengucap janji.

 **~The End~**

Nah, ini dia versi The Teacher yang Zaky bilang di bagian curcol The Death (^^)/

Yosh, FF ke dua ini selesai sehari setelah The Death selesai diedit jadi sekalian ditulis barengan~ tehee~ gimannya minna-san FF kali ini? Reviewnya, nyaan~ #kedipkedipgaje

Ahya, buat versi ke tiga dari The Death dan The Teacher, udah jadi setengahnya~ tapi belum tau judulnya apa(?) XDa

Ada kemungkinan cuma jadi tiga versi aja, gomen ne minna-san~ m(_ _)m

Oia~ Zaky ngucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya sama reader FF ini, baik yang review, fav, follow sampai silent reader sekalian~ Arigatou neee~ ^0^)b #pedebangetadasiderkeselipXDa

Nah, sekian dari Zaky~

Salam,

Zaky UzuMo


End file.
